Photo Frames
by Inspire-chan
Summary: SEQUEL TO PHOTOBOOKS - After one year of the defeat of Kouhei, everyone continues with their life. They're happy, and sad at the same time. Just like how they needed their friendship.
1. PF: Chapter I

**Clockwork Hearts: **Chapter 1.

**1 year later.**

"I, The Ruler of The World, am glad to see peace again in this World. I wouldn't be The Ruler if these people here wouldn't have saved me." told Kuro as she smiled at the full audience in front of her. The group was sitting behind Kuro, watching her as she told her speech. They weren't the cute kids from before. The most of them were now 17 or 18 years old. Except for Yobio, Shizuko and the other youngest. "Please give them an applause." Kuro said, and the audience began applauding for them. Kuro signed Yobio to come up, and she nodded.

"I thank everybody for supporting us! Some of you may have participated in the battle, and fought for the freedom of us! Some died… But we will think about them. Every day! Without you all, we couldn't have made a change in this World. Thank you, everybody!" Yobio told. Yobio smiled, and sat back on her position.

"Let's continue this!" said Kuro for the last time, and walked of the stage. "Thank you so much. I don't know what would've happened if Kouhei-nii-chan was still The Ruler. I'm so thankful." Kuro said.

"You know, if Gumi didn't start the group, we couldn't save The World. Actually, we should be thankful for her… for some kind of reason…" said Sora awkwardly.

"For some reason, you're right. If she didn't start it, we wouldn't be standing here." Takama said. Everyone agreed with this. Suddenly, Yobio started coughing loudly.

"Are you alright?" asked Voya. She kept coughing, and held her hand in front of her mouth. Voya started patting the back of Yobio gently. Yobio's coughing faded. She held out her hand, and gasped. Everyone looked at her to see what was wrong. Her hand was covered in blood.

"What the-" began Sora. "Yobio, you're going to the hospital. Now." Sora said and started dragging Yobio towards the black car waiting for them. Yobio struggled, and got free from the grasp of Sora.

"No! Everything's alright!" reassured Yobio. "There… is nothing wrong." Yobio said and walked back to the group. Sora just stood there, knowing something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yobio-chan?" asked Ai. Yobio sighed, and nodded. "If there is something wrong, just tell me." she said and smiled softly to her other self. Yobio smiled back to her.

"Who wants to eat something?" asked Kiba out of the blue. Everyone raised their hands. "Okay! My treat!" he said. They all walked to the black car, and drove towards the city. When they arrived, they walked over to a little café and sat down there. Kiba ordered some drinks and something to eat for his team members. Then, the waiter came up, and placed the food of the members in front of them. Somehow, Yobio got a very special one.

It was a white cake covered in chocolate at the top. Strawberries were placed around the cake in the bottom. There were also white candy roses placed at the sides of the cake, and in the middle was: "Yobiokosu, will you marry me?". Yobio looked around in confusion, but then it hit her. She looked straight to Voya. He was smiling towards her.

"Yobio, will you marry me?" he asked Yobio while sitting down on one knee in front of Yobio. He held out a little silver box, and opened it. A silver ring was placed in there. On top of the ring, there was a little blue crystal placed. Yobio immediately recognized the crystal.

"The Susumusora Diamond…" Yobio whispered. She looked at Voya with teary eyes. "Y-Yes!" she yelled, and hugged him. Some people started clapping, others were 'ah'-ing. The team members were just happily watching the couple. Voya smiled, and hugged her back. He then pulled out of the hug, and placed the ring on her finger, which suited her very well.

"Congratulations!" the team members yelled. Kiba pulled everyone in a group hug.

**-x-**

"Oi! When are you two are going to get married?" asked Sora to the other couple. Yone blushed, and Kiba just scratched his head, embarrassed as well.

"W-We didn't have plans yet to get married…" said Yone. "B-But we're planning to! Just, not right now." Yone said and blushed even more. Yobio laughed at the stupidness of Yone. Yone glared at her rival.

"You're so stupid!" Yobio laughed. Then she stopped because she had to cough more. Voya patted her, like before, softly on the back. "I-It's alright now." Yobio said. Voya nodded, and dropped his hand to his side.

"Are you getting sick or something?" asked Takama, turning to Yobio. Yobio shook her head.

"It's nothing, I already said. You all don't have to worry…" Yobio said, and folded her arms. "If there is, I will tell you, right? You know me!" said Yobio with a smile.

"Except for the fact that you were Kid…" said Sora. "I can't believe I was a huge fan of you back then." She continued.

"Well, you didn't knew that I was the awesome thief back then. If you would, you would've killed me." said Yobio. "But, I stopped stealing the diamonds, even though I miss them very much… I have to worry about my future right now. You should too, Yone." said Yobio and looked at her. Everyone looked right now to Yone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kiba, not knowing the situation. Yone sighed.

"Yone here, is also known for her actions as Alice." Yobio said. Yone glared at her for revealing the secret.

"Yone? Is that true?" asked Kiba. Yone sighed again, and nodded. "You're so cool!" he said, and hugged Yone. Yone just stood there, awkward and not knowing what to do.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I've become friends with you…" said Sora. "But, that's because you all are just weird as me!" she said, and everyone laughed and nodded. Then, they shared their dreams, past, and even more: their memories together.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Clockwork Hearts!

Okay, some of you know already… I think. Yobio is getting the disease because she was too long in her Dark Gaia form. So, that's why she coughed. Ai has more stamina, so she doesn't get the disease that quickly. Poor, Yobio…

Ehm, have you all been reading my homepage? I'm very curious about that… There are some questions answered (or not asked, but probably will be) placed on the homepage. So, if you have time to check it out, I will be very glad! (:

***The Susumusora Diamond**: The Susumusora Diamond has been mentioned in Chapter 22 (or Chapter 18 "XVIII") of Photobooks, with the thieving of Yone as "Alice" and Yobio as "Kid".


	2. PF: Chapter II

**Photo Frames: **Chapter 2.

"Oi! Have you been to the doctor already?" asked Sora as she saw Yobio entering the meeting room of Ragnarok. Yobio sighed, and nodded her head. "Good. You have had these coughing attacks now already for a week." she said.

"Geez, Sora! It's going to be fine. Coughing is nothing!" exclaimed Yobio frustrated.

"And how do you explain the blood?" asked Sora with a smirk. Yobio sat down in front of the window, putting on her hoodie.

"It's just that when I cough hard like this, my lungs get damaged." Explained Yobio. Sora didn't want to believe it, but let Yobio go. Meiko entered the room, along with the other members.

"You all are going on a vacation!" said Meiko happily. Yobio stood up, and cheered like her kid-self. The others were as happy as her, but didn't show it like her.

"Where are we going?" asked Mieru.

"You are going to Henkei-shi Nihon no tochi." answered Meiko. The others looked confused.

"Where is that?" asked Ichi.

"It's in a different country. You know where they speak Nihon no Henkei? There." Meiko said.

"Ah, so that is where we're going… Cool! I'm so excited!" said Kiba. "When are we going?" he asked. Meiko grabbed a map, and handed it to Yobio.

"Tomorrow morning. The car will be waiting outside so you all have to pack your stuff now. And it's only an three-day vacation, so don't expect to be five months away from the organization." said Meiko sternly. Everyone nodded, and walked towards their rooms to pack up their stuff. Kiba and Yone were talking to each other in their room, Sora was practicing her magic, Shizuko was reading a book, Takama (as usually) was on the internet finding things about other people, Mieru was eating waffles in the kitchen, Ichi was sleeping already, Yobio was jumping around and playing videogames while Voya tried to calm her down. Ai was sitting next to Shizuko reading a book, while Yoji quietly observed Ai.

"Yobio~ You need to calm down for a moment!" said Voya, trying hard to keep Yobio still. "If you're not going to sleep now, you will be all tired in the morning, and you want to see how we're going to get there, right?" asked Voya. Yobio nodded. "Then go to sleep." he said, and pushed her into the room.

"Kids these days…" said Miku as she shut all the curtains. After the defeat of Kouhei, Miku was now caretaker of them. "Everyone go to sleep! You have to wake up early in the morning!" she yelled. Soon, everyone was sleeping.

**-x-**

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kaito as he put the bags of everyone in the back of the car. They nodded. "Okay, good then. We have still 10 minutes before the car arrives, so please everyone, go to the toilet and eat something." said Kaito.

"Why?" asked Shizuko quietly.

"Because we're only going to eat when it's lunch time." replied Kaito. Everyone nodded, and got to the toilets and quickly ate something. 5 minutes later, everyone was standing outside again, waiting for the car.

"I'm so excited!" said Yobio. Voya sighed, and slapped his forehead. "Look! Look! There's the car~" Yobio sang. The car stopped in front of them, and they entered.

"But we have to sit in the car for hours…" sighed Yone.

"Well. Like I care." said Yobio seriously, but went back to being excited.

"Oi! Shut up you!" said Yone. Yobio smirked, and flicked Yone's forehead. "Oi! You better say sorry! I'm older than you! You should have some respect for me." said Yone and flicked Yobio's head as well.

"If you keep acting like that grouchy-self of yours, then I'm not gonna respect you…" murmured Yobio. Yone turned to Yobio who had buckled up her seatbelt already.

"What? I'm not grouchy at all!" said Yone. This was like the whole trip to Henkei-shi no Tochi. Yone and Yobio fighting, Sora getting annoyed, Yobio and Sora fighting. While Voya, Kiba and Shuujin tried to calm down the three girls.

Hours later, they arrived in Henkei-shi no Tochi. Kaito helped the others with their luggage, and brought them to the hall of the hotel where they were staying.

"Hwanyeong to Paransaek Byawl!" said the secretary behind the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can we have four rooms please?" asked Kaito as he handed a list with the people who were going into the same room.

"Please wait a moment while I go get the keys of your rooms." said the woman, and walked off. Yobio grabbed the paper of Kaito, and looked at it.

"Ugh, why do I have to be with those… things?" asked Yobio. The others looked at the paper as well. Yone and Sora groaned, and Ai just smiled. Shizuko, Mieru and Ichi were just happy as well. The boys high-fived each other.

"Kamsahabnida for waiting." said the woman from before, and handed Kaito four keys.

"Thank you very much." said Kaito, and walked off with the others. "Okay, Yobio and the others, you get room 412. Kiba's group, you get room 413, Ichi's group gets room 414 and we get room 410." Kaito said and gave the keys to the kids. "Be sure to pack everything well, we are going to have lunch in about 30 minutes!" said Kaito and walked away with Miku and Meiko.

"Okay, just let's pack everything up in the closets, so that we are done." said Yobio. When they entered the hotel room, the gawked. Everything was white, black, grey and silver. It was like a expensive penthouse for their selves.

"Oh! Look at the sight!" said Ai. "From here you can see Jabon very well!" exclaimed Ai as she pointed to the huge place with lights.

"Ah, it looks very cool…" said Sora.

"Suddenly, I get the idea to steal a diamond…" thought Yobio out loud. Yone glared at Yobio.

"I thought you were going to stop with stealing?" she asked. Yobio just shrugged.

"It's not too late to try." Yobio said, and walked over to her suitcase. She grabbed her Kid outfit from there, and dusted it a bit off.

"I didn't see you packing that in your suitcase." said Ai as she came closer to Yobio's Kid outfit.

"Well, I have my reasons. Yone, are you coming?" asked Yobio. Yone thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Aw, you're no fun!" exclaimed Yobio as she pointed to Yone.

"Well, the others know that you're Kid, so I wouldn't do it if I were you." smirked Yone. Yobio gritted her teeth.

"Yo-chan, Yone-chan has a point. Don't do it…" said Ai, using her cute yellow eyes. Yobio sighed.

"Okay then. Let's have lunch!" said Yobio.

"Oi! I'm not done packing yet!" exclaimed Yone and Sora at the same time angrily. Yobio just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Sorry for not updating in a while~

***Hwanyeong** is "welcome" in Korean, or in the story "Nihon no Henkei".  
>*<strong>Kamsahabnida <strong>is "thank you" in Korean.  
>*<strong>Jabon <strong>means "capital" in Korean. I used the world Capital instead of the capital name itself, Seoul.

Hope you understood this! If you have any questions, please contact me!


End file.
